Places You've Never Been
by SweetT129
Summary: AU, AH: Dr Cullen sees a woman in the hospital who captivates him and consumes him with desire. Is she feeling it too?


**A/N: Stephenie Meyer is the owner of all things Twilight.**

**I wrote this piece for The Late Show. The man who inspired it owns me. **

Places You've Never Been

It had been a long day at work. Two massive traumas had come in, and I had been forced to perform several stressful emergency surgeries in order to save the lives of my patients. After hours of standing in the ER, I was finally in my office, taking a much needed break. The only problem with my break was, as had become common lately, I couldn't get my mind to relax. Only now, it wasn't surgical procedures that filled my head, it was Bella. I couldn't get the woman off my mind.

When I saw her that first day, walking the halls of the hospital, wearing those fitted jeans that showed off her pert little ass so well. How I had wanted to lay a firm hand, smacking on one of those perfect, plump cheeks... I saw Bella again the next day. I had stared at her as she walked down the same corridor as I usually did, only this time I caught her eye. She was gorgeous – the way she smiled when she saw me...Fuck. I wanted her.

The only problem was that I had no idea who _she_ was. The third day I saw her, she was bending over to pick up something she had dropped on the floor. Her perfect ass was turned up towards me like an offering from the God's. It had taken everything within me to stop myself from walking over and grabbing her by the hips – grinding myself against her peachy ass. I knew it was an impossible fantasy – I was at work. I restrained myself from moving, and instead, I simply stared at the girl who had no name.

When she righted herself, she looked up at me through her lashes, and I almost came undone. Her long chestnut hair tumbled down over her shoulders, a few strands falling across her face – hiding her big, brown eyes. I was close enough to touch her. My hand, by it's own accord, reached out, brushing that the stray hair back behind her ear gently, not delving my hands into her curls and pulling her to me as I so desperately want to.

She gasped at my touch, no doubt feeling the same spark as I did. I didn't know what it was about this girl, but I had to have her. I had to make her mine.

"What's your name?" I asked in a low voice.

"I'm Bella," she replied.

Her voice was sweet, but anything but innocent, sending shock waves to my cock. I wanted to hear her calling out my name.

I swallowed. "I'm Carlisle."

"I know who you are, Dr. Cullen," she replied. "You were the surgeon for my brother's fiancee when she came in after the car accident."

"I'm sorry, Bella. I wasn't aware that we had already met..."

"No, we didn't. I saw you leaving her room two days ago, and asked who you were."

_She had asked about me?_

As she spoke, I found it difficult to focus on her words. Her plump lips, shaded in a way that looked like she had eaten too many berries rather than put on makeup, were captivating. I couldn't help but wonder what they'd feel like, what they'd look like, wrapped around my cock.

I shook my head, trying to rid myself of such thoughts. Refocusing my attention, I realized that she was talking about her future sister-in-law, who I had finally come to understand was Rosalie hale. I tried to recall anything about her condition – having only just completed the rounds , but I found it impossible to think. Bella's deep brown eyes bore into my very being.

We spoke to for a few minutes more, about her sister-in-law, before I finally excused myself to check on my patients. I knew after talking to Bella, after being caught under her intoxicating spell, I would never able to find my usual level of concentration again.

***

The next few days that passed by caused similar emotions within me whenever I saw her – Bella. I wasn't sure if it was a coincidence, but I noticed Bella's wardrobe had become less casual and instead more enticing each day that passed. It did nothing for my professionalism. I had passed by her in the hall only this morning, and had to do take several deep breaths in a futile effort to quiet the raging hard-on which erupted in my pants. I had caught the tiniest glimpse of red lace, peeking out from under her crisp white shirt – only Bella could invoke such passion from within me. The girl would be he death of me.

As I sat in my office, thinking about every interaction I'd had with Bella, I tried to decide whether it was unethical to pursue her or not. On one hand, she was close to one of my patients, but they weren't related, and there wasn't anything in the handbook which said I couldn't court visitors, right?

All to soon, my thoughts of Bella turned to those full lips, rounds lips which teased me daily. My mind pictured her full, round breasts as they filled my eager palms, in perfect clarity. Images of her perfect ass, simply begging to be smacked, as I traced down to her legs. I was desperate to have them wrapped around my waist as I plunged into her. I imagined her pussy wrapped tightly around me as I filled her. The one place on her body, as of yet, I had not even seen, but wanted the most – So hot and wet, and, oh God...so tight.

I looked down, realizing that I had unconsciously begun stroking myself through my pants. Any other day I would have considered it unprofessional, but I needed the relief. I undid my pants, carefully, as to avoid injuring the swollen hardness if my cock that was pressing against the zipper as thoughts of Bella filled my mind. I wrapped my fist around the base of my cock and stroked down to the tip and back twice, letting my thumb run across the pre-cum which seeped from my tip, before bringing it back over my cock, lubricating the head as I imagined it was Bella.

I rubbed my hard length slowly, imaging that my hand was her pussy. The images of Bella impaling herself on my cock spurred my hand into action, pumping my cock faster, harder, as my jaw tightened. I pictured Bella on her hands and knees, as I stood behind her, spanking that pert ass. I imagined her moaning, a deep purr as I lowered my hand, finally allowing it to connect to her flesh.

I groaned in response.

I envisioned Bella lying on a bed, completely naked, under me. Her hair splayed out across the pillow and her cheeks flushed in a most appealing pink. I was looking down on her, thrusting into her with slow, careful moves – almost motionless, quiet, but screaming on the inside. I was overwhelmed by the intensity of the image – my already heavy breathing, now coming in short hard spurts that made me want to call out her name in need. This wasn't what I wanted. I couldn't comprehend the images – I wanted to fuck her, but I also wanted to make love to her. I was so confused.

I wanted to take her slowly, I wanted to fuck her hard, make her feel every inch of my cock as I drove into her. I wanted to tie her to my bed and have my way with her, teasing her, torturing her with sweet, delicate licks and bites, running my fingers, tongue, even my cock, all over her. I was close to my climax, my breathing heavy and hard, when someone knocked on my office door. I groaned, silently cursing whoever was on the other side of the door, effectively blocking me from my much-needed relief.

Quickly tucking myself back into my pants and arranging my clothes in the best way possible to cover my hardness, I rose from my chair and walked to the door, opening it with the least amount of irritation showing as possible. My irritation disappeared when I saw who stood on the other side of the door.

"Bella," I breathed, trying to keep my tone from sounding too husky.

She was wearing a red dress, with a low v-neck and a tie on the side, and red heels. I had never seen anything so sexy.

"Carlisle, can I come in?" she asked sweetly.

I stepped aside – a million thoughts going through my head as I internally debated whether to bend her over my desk or sit her down for a polite discussion. I didn't have to debate long. Just as I opened my mouth to offer her a seat, Bella spun on her heel, facing me in an instant.

"Carlisle, I don't want to play games anymore," she purred. "I want you. Tell me, do you want me too?"

I didn't speak, instead I reached out, grabbing her by the arms and pulling her to me. Once her body was flush against mine, I let go of her right arm and used the hand that had been holding it to grab the back of her head, forcefully pressing against it to bring her lips to mine. I attacked her mouth with fierce, passionate kisses, letting my tongue slide between her lips, one hand still holding her mouth to mine, the other now on her ass. I poured as much passion as I could muster into her lips, until I finally had to pull away, both of us now gasping for air.

"I want you, Bella," I said lowly. "I want to kiss every inch of your body twice. Every curve, every indentation, every smooth part, wet part, the cool and the warm... I want to breathe you in, absorb you into me. I want to tie you down and torture me with sweet, delicate licks and bites, running my fingers, tongue, and cock all over you...I want to take you to places you've never been. I want to be romantic, crazy, wild, dominant, everything...The thought of you makes me crazier with each passing second. I want you to be mine."

As I spoke, I pressed my hips against her, letting her feel just how hard I was. She moaned, a low sound that made me even harder, if that was still possible.

"I am yours, Carlisle. I have been since the first time I saw you."

I couldn't wait another second. Pressing my mouth back onto hers, tasting her and feeling the softness of those lips I had thought so much about, I reached down with both hands and gripped her thighs, lifting her easily. She responded immediately by wrapping her legs around me, helping me to support her weight. I walked a few steps until I found resistance, Bella's back meeting the door of my office. I continued to kiss her as I fumbled with the drawstring of my scrub pants, finally untied, I let my pants fall to the floor, followed quickly by my boxer briefs.

I reached under her dress, my fingers meeting delicate lace. My fingers curled under the hem before pulling hard, her delicate panties falling freely from her body.

She gasped, and I moaned. Her panties, I noticed as I had grabbed them, were soaked with her arousal. The arousal that I could now smell.

"Oh god, Bella, you smell so fucking good."

"Take me, Carlisle, please. I need you."

I wouldn't make her beg. Not this time, at least. I grabbed my cock in one hand and rubbed it against her flaming, wet slit. I moaned as I watched her eyes roll back in her head.

"You want it, baby?"

"God, Carlisle, you know I do!"

I thrust up into her slick, wet, pussy. Fuck...her heat encompassing me was almost more than I could stand. Everything I had been fantasizing about was now within my grasp. Bella was mine, and I was determined to enjoy it, to revel in it, and to fucking savor every second that I spent inside of her.

I set a quick pace, pushing myself as far into her as I could, before pulling out almost all the way each time. Our flesh slapped together forcefully as I reached my hilt – time and time again. Her nails dug into the flesh of my shoulders as she held onto me tightly. I leaned into her and brought my mouth down to her neck, biting her, not too hard, but hard enough to leave marks, all down her neck and over her collarbone.

"Feels. So. Fucking. Good. Bella." I groaned, my thrusts punctuating each word.

She moaned. The sound harmonizing with the sound of our bodies as they rammed together – the door shaking with the force of my thrusts. I hoped no one would hear it and come to check on things, but I couldn't stop.

Suddenly, I had an idea. I pulled myself all the way out of Bella's pussy on the down stroke, and let her slide down the wall. As soon as her feet hit the floor, I gripped her waist and turned her so that her back was to me, moving her a foot to the side so that she was pressed up against the wall instead of the door.

"I want to make you come for me, Bella. I want to hear my name on your lips as you do. I want you to fucking scream for me."

I grabbed her left leg and lifted it up, giving me better access, and slid back into her, groaning as I did. She was pressed into the wall, both her forearms resting against the cold tile. I reached around her with my free hand and slipped it into the v of her dress, under the lace of her bra, and began teasing her nipples, flicking them and tugging them.

Bella whimpered, the only word she was able to form was my name, and she whispered it over and over as I pounded her into the wall with my cock.

"Carlisle... Fuck, baby, so close..." she panted.

I was close to. I have never wanted to cum so badly in my life. Every bit of lust I felt for Bella was compounding itself, driving me into a frenzy of desire and an ache for release. I leaned into her, licking the sweet sweat off of her neck before I bit down on her shoulder.

She cried out my name in a mixture of pain and ecstasy, and it drove me over the edge. With one last deep push, all the way in, and a suck on the spot I had just bitten, I came.

"Fuck, Bella."

We panted heavily as I stilled in her, I pressed my body into her, feeling every inch of her sexy feminine being. She sighed contentedly, and I softly kissed her neck.

In the swirly fog of our climax, I breathed against her skin. "You were everything I knew you would be, Bella, and more."

**A/N: What'd you think? Please review!**


End file.
